Possession
by VivianeAeryn
Summary: Logan is a man that is very much in touch with is basic instincts and he is proud of that but it fraks up his balance when Wolverine rears his head at the sight of Little Marie and demands that Logan take.


**Title: **Possession

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Logan is a man that is very much in touch with is basic instincts and he is proud of that but it fucks up his balance when Wolverine rears his head at the sight of Little Marie and demands that Logan take.

**Disclaimer: **I did not create these characters, I just play with them.

**A/N:**All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. 7/15/12 fixed a few mistakes.

* * *

The thing about Logan, when it comes to questions about Marie/Rogue, is that he lies. Like a cheap rug.

People ask him if he gets tired of saving Marie, if ever gets tired of using his mutation to heal her and having to actually use the med lab for its intended purposes instead of as a hideaway for a quick smoke (much to Hanks _delight_). And he lies when he gives his answers.

He says that he hates it, not the saving Marie part or healing her but the side effects. He doesn't like the way that it exhausts him, lays him up for hours, sometimes days on end. The way it slows down his own healing and leaves him at half strength.

But the only one who knows that he is lying is Marie. She knows that he loves it and that she wishes that he would stop using his mutation on her. Wishes that he would listen when she tells him no and wishes she meant it when she tells him no. But she doesn't.

You see, this is the way it is:

Logan and Marie have a bond. It was forged on the cold roads in Canada in a sleazy bar with a fighting cage in the middle and truckers with questionable morals and ethics. Marie knows that the trucker who picked her up has no qualms about his plans to kill her like he did the other girls.

The bond strengthened when he woke up in a sterile environment and the only thoughts in his head were 'the kid' and 'get out'.

It was permanent when he gave nearly all of his life to save her.

Never mind the fact that he talked himself into being in love with Jean and thinking of the scared girl he picked up was nothing more than a child.

They knew the truth.

Logan is a man that is very much in touch with his basic instincts and he is proud of that but it fucks up his balance when Wolverine rears his head at the sight of Little Marie and demands that Logan take. Takes and marks and claims for all to see (i.e. the Ice Prick and Swamp Rat) that she belongs to them, has from the moment that they met, eyes meeting in a shack that disguised itself as a bar.

After Logan left, Marie felt the same way, she may have been dating Bobby but she wore Logan's name around her neck, so that every time Bobby saw it he would remember that she did in fact have somebody else. Maybe not the way she would have liked, but all the same.

So here is why they lie. They lie and say that they hate it because this, the touching and the transfer of his life force into her, is as close to sex as they will get. She may be twenty now but the fact remains that a lot of people would be upset if a man of indiscriminate age and a barely out of teens woman-child got together.

The Professor, sneaky bastard that he is, tells them to wait for another couple of years, preferably when Rogue is twenty five and the one thing they know is to not knock a good thing when they see it. A nice place to lay their head, three square meals a day and clothes on their back.

So, when Marie needs to be healed, she and Logan demand that they be left alone and when everyone is gone Logan lays on the bed in Medical that groans under his weight and he curls his arms so that his hand can slide into her hair and he fists it.

Not a gentle grip, it's a firm grip that has her gasping, mouth opening in a little 'o' that has him growling low in his chest, and bends her neck back so that she is looking him in the eyes. His pupils are blown; eyes half mast and his nostrils flare as he breathes her in.

She knows that she should be in pain, a fractured leg and a broken wrist and a few bruised ribs ought to leave her gasping in pain but she isn't.

The firm tug of her hair has her bending her neck back, a soft gasp escaping as she feels that slow heat start to build down below, makes her shift to rub her thighs together only to have them knocked apart as Logan slides his knee between hers and rubs it firmly against her center and this time a whine comes out.

This time the growl is in his throat and he bends his head, tongue coming out to do quick licks against her jaw, and feels the little painful tugs of her mutation pulling on him and he moves his knee harder as she starts moving against him.

Logan can hear the others, outside the door, hear them murmuring to each other and just because he knows that everyone on the other side of that door subscribes to the 'didn't see it, it doesn't exist' train of thought, he growls a little louder and moves his body so that he lays on top of her.

He knows he should be worried that he might be hurting her and the first couple of times that they did this, he stopped only to have her beg, begged him not to stop. She begged so prettily. But the small of amounts of his mutation that she able to draw from him seems to be helping in healing some of the pain she may have felt in the beginning.

He can hear her cries starting to get louder and now he is rutting against her hip, one hand in her hair still while his other arm holds him up so that he able to watch her, see the expression on her face as he does this. He knows his face holds the same emotion as hers.

When she comes, she throws her head back further, baring her throat and he growls, bites strongly, feeling the skin break and her mutation kick in, sucking him in as her body would have and he shudders until the last thing he sees or hears is Marie gasping and quickly switching positions with him, putting him on his back.

Marie stands on shaky legs as she grabs the blanket that fell to floor and covers him with it and runs a trembling hand over his hair. She goes to look in the mirror on the opposite wall and looks at her reflection. She looks like a woman that has been fully taken and her eyes are wide and glassy, hair a tangled heap.

This is why. This is why she lets him and he lets her. Because Wolverine is a possessive man, he was the first to find her, the first to save her and the first to nearly give his life (twice) and he is the first man that she has given her entire self to. They stopped before the healing could get to the bite mark.

Her mutation allows him to fully possess her.

* * *

Gah, okay, when this started it was supposed to a couple of sentences thing and as you can see it is not. Soo..Let me know if you think it's stupid. Feels like it.


End file.
